gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
"Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games" is fifth game installment in the Mario & Sonic series for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. The game was first announced on the Nintendo Direct on June 16, 2015. Like previous games, the game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee for the 31st Summer Olympics and taking place in the host city of Rio de Janeiro in Brazil. Characters Playable Characters Team Mario *Mario (All-Around) *Luigi (All-Around) *Yoshi (Speed) *Princess Peach (Speed) *Princess Daisy (Speed) *Donkey Kong (Skill) *Diddy Kong (new) (All-Around) *Nabbit (new) (All-Around) *Wario (Power) *Waluigi (Power) *Bowser (Power) *Baby Bowser (Power) *Metal Mario (new) (Skill) *Cheatsy Koopa (new) (Skill) *Kooky Von Koopa (new) (Skill) *Rosalina (new) (Speed) *Bully Koopa (new) (All-Around) *Bigmouth Koopa (Skill) *Spike (Power) *Kootie Pie Koopa (Speed) *Alex (All-Around) *Nina (Speed) *Charlie (Skill) *Sonny (Power) Team Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog (Speed) *Miles "Tails" Prower (All-Around) *Knuckles the Echidna (Skill) *Blaze the Cat (Speed) *Rouge the Bat (new) (Speed) *Jet the Hawk (new) (All-Around) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Power) *Vector the Crocodile (All-Around) *Zazz (new) (All-Around) *Dr. Robotnik (Power) *Silver the Hedgehog (Power) *Metal Sonic (Skill) *E-10000R (new) (Skill) *Charmy the Bee (new) (Power) *Espio the Chameleon (new) (Skill) *Sticks the Badger (new) (Speed) *Bark the Polar Bear (All-Around) *Bean the Dynamite Duck (Skill) *Fang the Sniper (Power) *Wave the Swallow (Speed) *Zavok (All-Around) *Tikal (Speed) *Zor (Skill) *Zomom (Power) Other *Mii (Any) Rivals Mario Rivals *Plessie (Skeet Shooting) (Power) (Round 1) *Kritter (Fencing-Epee) (All-Around) (Round 1) *Sprixie Queen (Basketball with Pauline, Amy and Maria Robotnik) (Speed) (Round 2) *Pauline (Basketball with Sprixie Queen, Amy and Maria Robotnik) (Speed) (Round 2) *Dry Bones (Soccer with Boo, Buzz Bomber Nega and Black Arms) (All-Around) (Round 3) *Boo (Soccer with Dry Bones, Buzz Bomber Nega and Black Arms) (Skill) (Round 3) *Plum (Dodgeball with Maple, Zeena and Zooey) (Speed) (Round 4) *Maple (Dodgeball with Plum, Zeena and Zooey) (Speed) (Round 4) *Koopa Wizard 1 (Rugby sevens with Bokkun) (All-Around) (Round 5) *Koopa Wizard 2 (Handball with Storm the Albatross) (All-Around) (Round 6) *Harry (BMX) (All-Around) (Round 7) *Wiggler (100m Dash) (Skill) (Round 9) *Magnum Bill (300m Steeplechase) (All-Around) (Round 11/Semifinals) *Dry Bowser (Summer Sports Champion Race with King Boo, Dr. Eggman Nega and Black Doom) (Power) (Round 12/Finals) *King Boo (Summer Sports Champion Race with Dry Bowser, Dr. Eggman Nega and Black Doom) (Skill) (Round 12/Finals) Sonic Rivals *Tails Doll (Archery) (All-Around) (Round 1) *Robo-Knuckles (Hammer Throw) (Skill) (Round 1) *Amy Rose (Basketball with Sprixie Queen, Pauline and Maria Robotnik) (Speed) (Round 2) *Maria Robotnik (Basketball with Sprixie Queen, Pauline and Amy Rose) (Speed) (Round 2) *Buzz Bomber Nega (Soccer with Dry Bones, Boo and Black Arms) (Skill) (Round 3) *Black Arms (Soccer with Dry Bones, Boo and Buzz Bomber Nega) (Skill) (Round 3) *Zeena (Dodgeball with Plum, Maple and Zooey) (Speed) (Round 4) *Zooey (Dodgeball with Plum, Maple and Zeena) (Speed) (Round 4) *Bokkun (Rugby sevens with Koopa Wizard 1) (All-Around) (Round 5) *Storm the Albatross (Handball with Koopa Wizard 2) (Skill) (Round 6) *Master Zik (Cycling) (Skill) (Round 8) *E-123 Omega (110m Hurdles) (Power) (Round 10) *Metal Overlord (3000m Steeplchase with) (Power) (Round 11/Semifinals) *Dr. Robotnik Nega (Summer Sports Champion Race with Dry Bowser, King Boo and Black Doom) (Skill) (Round 12/Finals) *Black Doom (Summer Sports Champion Race with Dry Bowser, King Boo and Dr. Eggman Nega) (Skill) (Round 12/Finals) Championship Mode *Round 1: Heroes (Mario, Luigi, Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower) *Round 2: Heroines (Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rouge the Bat and Blaze the Cat) *Round 3: Boys (Bully Koopa, Bean the Dynamite Duck, Bigmouth Koopa and Bark the Polar Bear) *Round 4: Girls (Rosalina, Kootie Pie Koopa, Sticks the Badger and Wave the Swallow) *Round 5: Freerunners (Alex, Nina, Zavok and Tikal) *Round 6: Powerhouses (Charlie, Sonny, Zor and Zomom) *Round 7: Allies (Spike, Metal Mario, Fang the Sniper and E-10000R) *Round 8: Dudes (Yoshi, Nabbit, Knuckles the Echidna and Zazz) *Round 9: Wild Tricksters (Donkey Kong, Metal Sonic, Diddy Kong and Jet the Hawk) *Round 10: Nightmares (Wario, Waluigi, Shadow the Hedgehog and Vector the Crocodile) *Semifinals/Round 11: Villains (Bowser, Baby Bowser, Dr. Robotnik and Silver the Hedgehog) *Finals/Round 12: Cheaters (Cheatsy Koopa, Kooky Von Koopa, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Bee) *Extra Bonus Secret Special/Round 13?: All (48 Playable Characters) World Tour Mode Practice League (Mushroom) *Moon Circuit *Little Moon Circuit *Mercury Circuit *Venus Circuit *Mars Circuit *Jupiter Circuit *Saturn Circuit *Uranus Circuit *Neptune Circuit *Pluto Circuit *Luna Circuit *Artemis Circuit Beginner League (Flower) *Moonlight Circuit *Planet Circuit *Big Bang Circuit *Supernova Circuit *Sunlight Circuit *Stardust Circuit *Comet Circuit *Meteorite Circuit *Cosmos Circuit *Satellite Circuit *UFO Circuit *Milky Way Cirucit Advanced League (Star) *Titan Circuit *Ganymede Circuit *Io Circuit *Triton Circuit *Altair Circuit *Europa Circuit *Phobos Circuit *Asteroid Circuit *Taurus Circuit *Gemini Circuit *Cancer Circuit *Pisces Circuit Insane League (Special) *Galaxy Circuit *Earth Circuit *Space Circuit *Universal Circuit *Constellation Circuit *Intergalactic Circuit *Angel Circuit *Cupid Circuit *Virgo Circuit *Libra Circuit *Hercules Circuit *Rainbow Circuit Grand Prix Mode Mario Cup (Easy) *100m Dash *Long Jump *Javelin Throw *110m Hurdles *Hammer Throw *High Jump *100m Freestyle *Skeet Shooting *Long Horse *Archery *Weightlifting *Pole Vault Sonic Cup (Normal) *10m Platform *Trampoline *Horizontal Bar *Cycling *Fencing-Epee *Taekwondo *Canoe Sprint 1000m *Discus Throw *20 km Race Walk *BMX *Judo *Shotput Bowser Cup (Hard) *Water Polo *Beach Volleyball *Hockey *Home-Run Derby (Baseball) *Badminton Doubles *Tennis Doubles *Ping-Pong Doubles *Soccer *Basketball *Dodgeball *Rugby sevens *4x100m Relay Dr. Robotnik Cup (Very Hard) *Dream Basketball *Dream Gridiron *Dream Rugby *Dream Soccer *Dream Dodgeball *Dream Sepak Takraw *Dream Jai Alai *Dream Lacrosse *Dream Badminton *Dream Tennis *Dream Volleyball Events Olympic Events *100m Dash *Long Jump *Javelin Throw *110m Hurdles *Hammer Throw *High Jump *Rugby sevens *Beach Volleyball *Fencing-Epee *Ping-Pong Singles *Ping-Pong Doubles *Basketball *Dodgeball *Hockey *Discus Throw *Triple Jump *4x100m Relay *20 km Race Walk *Archery *Skeet Shooting *Clay Pigeons *Badminton Singles *Badminton Doubles *Batons & Hoops *Home-Run Derby (Baseball) *Tennis Singles *Tennis Doubles *100m Freestyle *4x100m Freestyle *10m Platform *Platform Divng *High Dive *Springboard *100m Backstroke *100m Breaststroke *10 km Marathon Swim *Water Polo *Synchronized Swimming *Balancing Beam *Long Horse *Canoe Sprint 1000m *Uneven Bars *Horizontal Bar *Pistol Shooting *Handball *Soccer *Gridiron Football *Sepak Takraw *Lacrosse *Jai Alai *Judo *Pole Vault *Shotput *Boxing *Golf *Rings *Rhythmic Ribbon *Weightlifting *Wrestling Freestyle *Taekwondo *Cycling *Trampoline *Equestrian *3000m Steeplechase *BMX Dream Events *Dream Sprint *Dream Hurdles *Dream Long Jump *Dream High Jump *Dream Race Walk *Dream Rugby *Dream Ping-Pong *Dream Badminton *Dream Tennis *Dream Volleyball *Dream Fencing *Dream Basketball *Dream Dodgeball *Dream Hockey *Dream Sepak Takraw *Dream Lacrosse *Dream Jai Alai *Dream Archery *Dream Shooting *Dream Baseball *Dream Handball *Dream Soccer *Dream Gridiron *Dream Super Swimming *Dream Platform *Dream Judo *Dream Canoe *Dream Pole Vault *Dream Shotput *Dream Discus *Dream Hammer *Dream Javelin *Dream Boxing *Dream Taekwondo *Dream Golf *Dream Uneven Bars *Dream Steeplechase *Dream BMX *Dream Equestrian *Dream Trampoline *Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular **Mario's Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular **Sonic's Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular *Dream Cycling *Dream Kart Racing Others *Summer Sports Champion Race See also *Finn & Rainbow Dash at the Olympic Games *Kirby & Pikachu at the Olympic Games *Spongebob & All-Star at the Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Pyeongchang 2018 Olympic Winter Games Category:Mario and Sonic Games Category:Olympic video games Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Mario & Sonic series Category:Crossover video games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Mario